


A Cafe In Outer-Space

by OrangeSundae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Choose Your Own Ratings, Dark Comedy, Developing Friendships, Original Fiction, Other, Out of Body Experiences, Outer Space, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Slow Burn, Trippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSundae/pseuds/OrangeSundae
Summary: Sometimes wormholes take you to unexpected places. Sometimes they dont always lead to an endless void in deep space, but to a quaint cafe in the outer reaches of the universe.





	A Cafe In Outer-Space

**Author's Note:**

> Wowza! It's been a while since I've wrote something based on a prompt I made myself. Space and cafes with aliens??? Unlikely combo but I'll see if I can make it work 👾👾👾

Have you ever took a moment to look at the night sky? To really look at them and wonder how big space is? How many stars are out there; how many planets and dwarfs planets arerotating in their orbit; how about the many galaxies that have yet to be discovered? The world may never know... But Jasmine does. Jasmine was one of her countries' top astronauts, or she was before the incident happened. The incident had left her and her crew to have their ship invaded and almost destroyed by a predatory lifeform named The Red Mist.


End file.
